DRABBLE KAISOO
by bibble-ie
Summary: Hanya drabble tentang kaisoo -kai kyungsoo-. Maaf kalau ada typo. cr. @exogsedit
1. Chapter 1

**DRABBLE KAISOO**

 **Cast : Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **IT'S KAISOO**

 **.**

 **KAI KYUNGSOO**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu, hari Minggu. Tepat pukul 6, seorang yeoja dengan menggunakan celana panjang training berwarna hijau muda dan corak putih dipadukan jaket berlengan panjang dengan warna senada berjalan keluar rumah sendirian.

Rambutnya yang panjang diikat dengan model pony tail dan telinganya disumpal dengan earphone warna putih yang disambungkan dengan mp3 di dalam saku jaketnya.

Kyungsoo -nama yeoja itu- berniat pergi lari pagi. Hanya berputar-putar sekitar perumahannya. Siapa tau tingginya bisa molor atau setidaknya bertambah 1cm iya kan? Dia kan pendek. Tidak, _saya_ hanya bercanda, hehehe.

Kyungsoo berlari melewati rumah-rumah tetangganya, sesekali menyapa dan tersenyum apabila ada tetangganya yang berada di luar rumah yang balik menyapanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~KAISOO~**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu kursi di taman -dekat dengan perumahannya-

Dia haus, sungguh. Padahal tadi dia melewati minimarket. Dengan bodohnya kenapa dia tadi tidak mampir sebentar?!

Jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar sebelum pulang ke rumahnya dan mampir ke minimarket untuk membeli minum. Kalau dia ingat.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan sesekali bersenandung kecil mengikuti lantunan lagu yang didengar dari mp3 nya.

"WAAAAA!"

Suara teriakan anak kecil perempuan mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkikik saat ia melihat ke arah kanan, dimana seorang anak kecil laki-laki mengejar seorang anak perempuan yang berteriak tadi.

Mereka tampak bahagia bermain-main.

Dan tatapannya teralihkan lagi saat ada botol minuman berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya bingung dan perlahan wajahnya menatap seseorang -namja- yang membawa minuman itu.

Jongin -namja yang membawa botol minuman- menggerak-gerakkan botol minumannya dengan alis terangkat dan dagu mengarah ke botol minumannya berniat menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk segera mengambilnya.

"J-Jongin."

Kata Kyungsoo terbata masih bingung dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Ambillah."

"Untukku?"

"Hm."

Jongin menggumam.

"Ahh, terima kasih."

Kata Kyungsoo dan menerima minuman yang Jongin beri. Kyungsoo langsung meminumnya dan habis sepertiganya, maklum dia kan sangat haus.

Lalu Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Mereka hanya diam. Canggung satu sama lain, karena mereka memang belum pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya.

Memang sih mereka ini satu kelas, tapi baru beberapa bulan. Pasalnya saat kelas 10 dan 11 mereka ini tidak pernah sekelas. Dan kebetulan saja saat kelas 12 mereka menjadi sekelas.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun tidak terlalu dekat jika berada di kelas. Hanya sebatas menyapa sesama teman sekelas.

Walaupun mereka sekelas, umur mereka terpaut 1 tahun dengan Kyungsoo yang lebih tua. Lama mereka terdiam, sampai Kyungsoo membuka suara.

"Jongin, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"  
"Rumahku dekat dengan taman ini dan aku juga sering lari pagi di sini."

Jawab Jongin dengan pandangan tetap mengarah ke depan.

"Oh."

Jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Mereka terdiam lagi. Ini sangat canggung.

"Kau tidak pulang?"  
Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo langsung melihat pergelangan tangan kirinya -jam tangannya berada- .

"Ah benar, ini sudah jam 9. Aku harus segera pulang."

Kyungsoo berdiri. Diikuti Jongin juga ikut berdiri.

"Jong-"

"Apakah aku boleh mengantarmu pulang?"

Potong Jongin cepat saat Kyungsoo akan berpamitan pulang. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bingung. Tapi pada akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kaku.

Mereka pun hanya berjalan dalam diam. Uh Kyungsoo sebal sebenarnya jika harus diam-diaman seperti ini, tapi kenapa Jongin tidak peka sih.

Kyungsoo kan tidak suka didiamkan. Uh. Walaupun mereka memang tidak -atau tepatnya belum- dekat.

Kan Jongin bisa berbasa-basi tentang suatu hal di sekolah, seperti "Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas?" "Tugas yang diberikan Kim Saem sangat susah ya kan?" "Kenapa ya sapu di kelas sering ilang? Jangan jangan ada penghuninya." "Berapa ya penghasilan Ibu kantin setiap bulan?"  
Lupakan pertanyaan terakhir-_

Kyungsoo pout.

Akhirnya mereka sampai setelah pemikiran menguras keringat Kyungsoo selesai.

"Jongin, kita sudah sampai. Ini rumahku, mau mampir?"  
Tawar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"A-Ani, tidak perlu."

Jawab Jongin cepat. Kyungsoo hanya manggut-manggut.

"Ya sudah, aku masuk dulu ya. Ngomong-ngomong terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang."

Kata Kyungsoo dan membalikkan tubuhnya hendak masuk ke rumah. Tapi tangan Jongin mencekal tangan kirinya.

Kyungsoo pun membalikkan badannya menghadap Jongin.

"Ada apa Jongin?"  
Tanya Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin cepat-cepat melepas tangannya.

"A-anu, b-bolehkah aku meminta nomer ponselmu?"

Tanya Jongin gugup -karena dia tadi memegang tangan Kyungsoo-. Jongin buru-buru mengambil ponselnya yang ada di saku celananya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Dia tidak merespon. Dia bingung. Anu. Tadi dia tidak salah dengarkan, kalau Jongin barusan meminta nomer ponselnya.

"Agar kita bisa lebih dekat."

Lanjut Jongin, dirasa tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merona. Pipinya memerah sampai ke telinganya. Duhhh, malunya.

"O-oh, tentu."

Jawab Kyungsoo saat dia sudah dapat mengontrol detakan jantungnya yang membuatnya gugup. Kyungsoo mengetik nomer ponselnya di ponsel Jongin dan mengembalikannya.

"Gomawo."

Kata Jongin dan mengambil ponselnya kembali.

"Ne, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya. Bye Jongin."

Kata Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jongin dan berbalik masuk ke rumahnya dengan cepat. Duh, malu sekali.

Tanpa disadari, Jongin tersenyum tipis. Lalu dia berbalik ke arah yang tadi dilewatinya dengan Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haloooo~ saya kembali lagi**

 **Bhaks akhir-akhir ini saya sedang sibuk :D dan juga malas mengetik :p**

 **Btw, MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN YA. Saya tau saya telat banget duhhh**

 **Hari raya tahun ini banyak acara bhaks :D saya juga sibuk nge-rp hehehe. Tapi saya berniat hiatus untuk beberapa bulan ke depan, duhh saya sudah kelas 11 jadi ya gitu :v :v kemarin waktu pengambilan rapot, peringkat saya turun 3 hiks :'(**

 **Rencananya sih kalau saya buat drabble lagi, saya taruh di sini jadi satu. Masih** _ **rencana**_ **iya kan, kalau ada ide :v**

 **Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah review, follow dan fav ff kemarin {} {}**

 **Terimakasih banyak buat Guest, Asmaul, kacangijo, HeeKyuMin91, dinadokyungsoo1, Jongsooie, Hugo Carbert, dithanovia, BaconieSonjay, HawaAF, KageOc, Lovesoo, PNY, Rianita701, SsffKaisoo881220, aigkyu, channie27, choidebwookyung1214, Eunmi88 *bow***

 **Last, terimakasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff saya ini *bow***

 **Saya menerima kritik dan saran, tentu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Rate : T**

 **Note : OOC (Out Of Character) parah. Drabble pendek. Maafkan kalau ada typo. Gak ngefeel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~KAISOO~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang kekasih -perempuan dan laki laki- sedang berjalan santai dengfan tangan yang bergandengan dan terus mengobrol sampai mereka tiba di sebuah mall.

Mereka memakai baju yang -hampir- sepadan.

Yang perempuan memakai kemeja putih bersih berlengan panjang dan bawahan pendek berwarna biru tua, sangat cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih. Rambut panjangnya yang sepunggung dibiarkan tergerai.

Yang laki-laki juga memakai kemeja putih bersih berlengan panjang tetapi ia melipatnya sampai siku dan bawahan hitam panjang. Jam tangan mahal terlihat di tangan kirinya. Walaupun kulitnya tan, dia terlihat sangat cocok saat memakainya.

Mereka masuk ke sebuah kedai eskrim di dalam mall yang mereka kunjungi itu. Saat mereka sampai, Kyungsoo -nama perempuan itu- segera duduk di salah satu kursi yang dapat menampung ia dan Jongin -nama laki laki itu-.

Sedangkan Jongin langsung menuju ke kasir untuk memesan eskrim. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya dan membacanya sambil menunggu Jongin yang sedang memesan.

Kyungsoo masih asik membaca tanpa menyadari bahwa Jongin sudah duduk di hadapannya. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo sedang membaca hanya diam dan mengambil ponsel di saku celananya dan memainkannya.

Jongin yang awalnya hanya diam -bermain ponsel- karena tidak mau mengganggu kekasihnya yang serius membaca akhirnya bosan juga didiamkan.

Jongin menaruh ponselnya di sakunya dan mengambil buku di tangan Kyungsoo dengan tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo hanya melongo.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Berikan padaku."  
Kata Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanan yang mengangkat berniat memintanya dari Jongin. Dia sebal karena acara membaca bukunya diganggu oleh Jongin.

"Kau terlalu fokus dengan bukumu sayang. Ada aku di sini, kalau kau lupa. Kau datang denganku jadi fokuslah kepadaku, arraseo?"

Kata -tanya- Jongin ikut sebal.

"Kenapa aku harus menurutinya? Kau pun sama, kau fikir aku tidak melihat tadi kau bermain ponsel eoh?"  
Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Uhmm.. baiklah. Aku minta maaf."

Kata Jongin sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo pout, masih sebal. Tidak sepenuhnya karena dia hanya ingin menggoda Jongin.

"Jangan memasang wajah imut seperti itu."

Kata Jongin dan mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo yang gembil itu.

"Aku sedang marah Jongin."

Kata Kyungsoo dan melepaskan tangan Jongin dengan malas dari pipinya.

"Uhm.. kau marah? Tapi sungguh, walaupun kau sedang marah kau terlihat sangat imut."

Kata Jongin dan tersenyum.

"Apa sih Jong."

Kata Kyungsoo dan sedikit tersenyum, tidak berhasil menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Dia gagal menggoda Jongin. Malahan Jongin yang menggodanya.

"Mana pesanannya?"  
Tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan, pipinya masih terasa panas. Sampai kupimg malahan.

"Sebentar. Aku akan mengambilnya."

"Cepat."

"Baik putri"

Kata Jongin dan bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan ke arah bar dan mengambil nampan berisi eskrim pesanannya.

"Ini dia eskrim spesial untuk seseorang yang juga spesial. Sangat spesial"

Kata Jongin saat dia sudah kembali dan menaruh nampannya di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merona, lagi.

"Apakah enak?"  
Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu. Aku sudah sering ke sini dengan Sehun saat pulang dari klub dance. Aku sangat menyukainya."

Kata Jongin dan duduk lagi di hadapan Kyungsoo. Jongin mengambil salah satu sendok dan mengambil sedikit eskrim dari cupnya. Lalu menyodorkannya ke Kyungsoo.

"Nah cobalah."

Kata Jongin dan Kyungsoo menerima suapan Jongin dengan senang hati. Dan tentu itu membuat Kyungsoo merona, lagi dan lagi.

Jongin mengambil sesendok eskrim lagi dan menyuapkannya ke Kyungsoo lagi. Tapi kali ini Kyungsoo menolak, sungguh di sini ada banyak orang. Dia malu.

"Sudah Jongin, di sini ada banyak orang."

Kata Kyungsoo sadar mereka diperhatikan banyak orang.

"Mengapa harus peduli? Aku ini kekasihmu. Aaaaa."

Jongin menyuapkan ke Kyungsoo dan dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo menerima. Duhhh, sudah berapa kali hari ini Jongin membuat Kyungsoo merona eoh?

Dan Jongin hanya terkikik melihat ia berhasil menggoda Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo halo**

 **Saya buat drabble lagi. Jelek banget ya yang kemarin? Saya update terlalu lama. Mian. Saya sudah kelas 11 anak SMK lagi, akuntansi lagi lagi. Jadi ya gitu.**

 **Tau gak ini moment darimana? Yapss, dari film MIRTS. Waaaaa…. Saya suka banget sama nih pilem. Saya suka banget sama Book dan Frame di sini. Uhhhh unyu unyu gitu. Ada yang nonton juga gak? Hehehe. Saya kaget banget lhoh pas tau kalau Ohm -nama asli Frame- itu kelahiran 2001. WTH, dia lebih muda dari saya :v :v**

 **Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

Hiks.

Wae? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?

Aku mencintaimu Jongin.

Aku masih menginginkanmu ada disini.

Aku masih membutuhkanmu.

Bahkan sekarang, aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Sendirian.

Di sini.

Tanpamu.

.

.

Pagi itu, Kyungsoo keluar kamar. Tentu sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Ditambah dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai halus.

Oh, jangan lupakan senyuman yang terukir di bibir tipisnya.

"Pagi Eomma."

Sapa Kyungsoo pada ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur.

"Oh Soo-ya, kau berangkat sekolah?"

Tanya ibunya, sedikit berjengit kaget melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah siap untuk pergi sekolah.

"Oh."

Jawab Kyungsoo seraya menganggukkan kepalanya imut dan dengan senyum yang membuat mata besarnya sedikit sipit itu.

"Kau yakin tak apa-apa?"

Tanya ibunya seraya menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk di kursi makan dan mengelus kepalanya lembut.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan sebentar dan menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ibunya.

"Iya Eomma, aku tak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir."

Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan -ragu-

.

.

"Selamat pagi."

Kyungsoo masuk ke kelas dan menyapa teman-temannya yang sudah datang.

Hanya sedikit. Iya sedikit, karena ini masih pagi. Teman-temannya mana ada yang mau datang pagi-pagi seperti ini.

Kyungsoo duduk di tempatnya. Dan ada seorang gadis yang menghampirinya.

"Oh Kyungsoo-ya, kau tak apa-apa?"

Tanya gadis bername tag Kim Min Seok -sahabat Kyungsoo- sedikit kaget juga melihat Kyungsoo yang pergi sekolah.

"Aku tak apa."

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya. Aku tak apa-apa.

"Tapi-"

"Percayalah padaku Min, aku tak apa-apa."

"Baiklah Soo."

Tak lama kemudian, masuklah seorang yeoja berperawakan pendek -tapi imut- ke kelas.

"Selamat pagi semuanyaa."

Yeoja itu -Byun Baek Hyun- tersenyum kepada semua orang yang ada di kelas. Sekarang sih sudah banyak, karena memang sudah lumayan siang.

Sampai matanya mengarah ke satu sudut dimana seorang yeoja lainnya menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, Kyungsoo!"

Teriak Baekhyun lalu langsung berlari ke arah Kyungsoo -yeoja yang menatapnya-

"Kau berangkat? Ku kira kau akan ijin hari ini."

Tanya Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak akan pergi, juga tidak ada acara keluarga, apalagi sakit. Kau melihatku sehat kan sekarang?"  
Jawab Kyungsoo, yang malahan balik bertanya.

"Yahh ku pikir-

Ah sudahlah lupakan. Kau tak apa apa kan?"

Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Astaga Byun, kau lihat sekarang aku sehat-sehat saja kan?"

Tanya balik Kyungsoo.

"Oke oke."

Jawab Baekhyun dan berjalan ke samping. Ke arah tempat duduknya, tentu saja.

"Ada tugas tidak?"

Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada kok."

Jawab Baekhyun.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa saat lalu.

Kyungsoo tampak masih sibuk membereskan buku bukunya yang ada di meja dan menggantinya dengan buku lain yang menjadi pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, ke kantin yuk."

Ajak Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tidak ah."

Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang melekat di bibirnya dan mendongak untuk menatap Baekhyun.

"Yakin?"

Tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun pergi dengan Minseok.

.

.

Dulu, saat kau masih ada.

Aku akan menolak ajakan Baekhyun -sama seperti saat ini- tapi tidak lama kemudian kau akan datang menghampiriku.

Mengajakku menghabiskan jam istirahat di atap.

.

"Kyungsoo, ayo ke kantin!"

Ajak Baekhyun.

"Tidak Baek, duluan saja."  
Jawab Kyungsoo kalem.

"Barengan saja kenapa?"

Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit kesal.

"Kyungsoo ya~"

Suara lelaki menginterupsi percakapan mereka berdua. Ah, itu Jongin -kekasih Kyungsoo.

"Ahh, pantas saja kau tidak mau. Ya sudah, aku duluan ya. See you."

Kata Baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kyungsoo masih tersenyum ke arah perginya Baekhyun sampai Jongin sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Kenapa Baekhyun pergi?"

Tanya Jongin bingung melihat Baekhyun meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Please Jongin, sopan sedikit. Kami ini seniormu."

Nasihat Kyungsoo sedikit kesal. Karena, astaga sudah berapa kali dia menasehati Jongin untuk memanggilnya noona, eoh?

"Oke oke. Kenapa Baekhyun noona pergi?"

Tanya Jongin sekali lagi dengan mekankan pada kata 'noona'.

"Dia pergi ke kantin."

Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak ikut dengannya?"  
Tanya Jongin.

"Aku menunggumu tentu saja."

Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya sudah ayo kita pergi juga."

Ajak Jongin dan menengadahkan tangannya ke Kyungsoo. Tentu saja, Kyungsoo menerimanya.

Dan Kyungsoo mengangguk, mengiyakan.

.

Yang paling banyak kita habiskan hanya mengobrol dan bercanda. Kadang kita sampai lupa waktu dan telat 15 menit masuk kelas.

Dan guru yang sedang mengajar akan menasehatiku. Tapi sekarang-

Aku rindu padamu Jongin.

Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Seharusnya kau masih ada di sini menemaniku.

.

Tak terasa airmata menetes di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau tak apa?"

Tanya Baekhyun pelan yang ternyata sudah berada di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dan mencoba terseyum dengan cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau tak apa?"

Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku tak apa-apa, hhehe."

Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tertawa canggung.

"Kenapa?"

Tanya Baekhyun memastikan dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Hanya teringat tentang sesuatu. Hhaha. Ku pikir aku sudah gila, Baekhyun-ah."

Jawab Kyungsoo masih dengan tawa canggungnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa kau gila sungguhan?"

Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ku pikir aku sudah baik-baik saja, tapi-"

Kyungsoo memotong.

"aku sungguh gila sekarang, Baekhyun-ah."

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun, dan saaat itu juga pertahanannya runtuh. Dia tidak bisa menahannya. Ini menyakitkan.

"Menangislah Kyungsoo, keluarkan. Jangan pendam sendiri."

Kata Baekhyun menenangkan.

"Hiks hiks, Jongin-ah, hiks."

Tangis Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun hanya bisa memeluk dan mengelus kepala Kyungsoo. Dia tau ini menyakitkan. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakannya, tapi dia tau itu sakit.

Mana ada tidak sakit. Bayangkan saja, jika pacarmu sudah meninggalkanmu sedangkan kau di sini masih sangat menyanyanginya. Sangat mencintainya. Dan dia meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

 **Nda tau mau bilang apa wkwkwk. Ini gagal, aku tau.**

 **Maaf ya udah nda bisa post lagi sekarang. Jadi anak SMK ternyata kayak gini, huhuhu.**

 **Capek akutu, katanya fds no tugas tapi kok masi ada tugas numpuk ya**

 **Males huh.**

 **Semoga suka^^**


End file.
